Unjust Life: Igneous Destination
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: Naruto ha conocido el abandono desde el primer dia de su vida, pero por decision de un ser divino ha recibido una oportunidad de vivir, y gracias a la guia de grandes maestros de universos alternos el desarrollara un potencial que le ayudaran a cumplir con su destino. Xover Naruto/Metroid/Street Fighter/Kid Ikarus/High School DxD/Fire Emblem/Final Fantasy VII/Sword Art Online.
1. Los Origenes

**Y de nuevo saludos chicos. Esta vez me presento con un proyecto que he tenido en mente desde hace varios meses, se puede decir que es un Xover el cual involucra varias series de las cuales se tomaran elementos que le añadiran historia a la vida del protagonista. Les dejo con el primer capitulo, y nos leemos mas abajo.**

* * *

-No renunciare a mi destino. – Personajes hablando.

 _-Estaras orgullosa de mi. – Personajes pensando._

 **-[Tienes un gran futuro por delante]. –** Divinidades/Seres sobrenaturales hablando.

 _ **-[Conoce mi verdadero poder]. –**_ Divinidades/Seres sobrenaturalespensando

* * *

 **Unjust Life: Igneous Destination.  
Capitulo 0. Los Origenes**

 **********************************  
Fecha: 10 De Octubre.  
Ubicacion: Konohagakure No Sato.  
**********************************

El ataque del zorro de nueve colas habia llegado a su fin. Aquel momento de pesadilla que invadia los corazones y mentes de los shinobis de Konoha se desvanecio en el aire, dejando como recuerdos edificios destruidos, vidas perdidas y formando parte de otra escena del resultado de la codicia de poder de algunos sujetos ignorantes del valor que tiene una vida humana.

Sin embargo, en un sitio mucho mas apartado de Konoha, en un sitio desconocido y abandonado, una silueta masculina permanecia de pie mirando en el suelo un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas blancas que habia dejado ahi hasta hace unos momentos. Esa sombra pertenecia al Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, quien veia con algo de tristeza la pequeña vida que estaba a sus pies, una que el mismo formo junto a su amada mujer Kushina Uzumaki, y que ahora por el bienestar de su aldea, del mundo shinobi y por el de su amada esposa, debia terminar ahora mismo.

No podia olvidar como hace unas cuantas horas un sujeto enmascarado habia entrado de alguna forma al sitio secreto donde Biwako Sarutobi y Taji ayudaban a Kushina a dar a luz a Naruto y a Natsumi, estando el presente para evitar la liberacion de nueve colas, cosa que fue un exito al principio, hasta el momento en que aquel desconocido se presento, asesino a las dos mujeres y se llevo a la pelirroja para extraerle el bijuu.

Esa noche una pesadilla habia nacido, y todo hubiera salido peor de no ser porque el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen recurrio a una tecnica de sellado que segun Minato pensaba, solo el con la ayuda de Kushina habia logrado crear, el Shikki Fuujin. Dolido por la muerte de su esposa Biwako y asumiendo su puesto como anterior lider de la hoja, le ordeno a varios de sus ninjas llevarse a una Kushina desgarrada internamente a ser sanada por los medicos que tenian, mientras que Minato al ponerse exigente sobre su papel de ser Hokage y encargarse el mismo de este problema, recibio como respuesta un golpe en la sien de parte de Enma, la invocacion de Sarutobi.

Cuando Minato reacciono, lo unico que vio en el campo de batalla fue un sitio destrozado, a su pequeño hijo Naruto junto a su hermana Natsumi montados en un altar ceremonial de sellado y el cuerpo inerte del anciano Hokage, quien en su estomago portaba el sello retenedor de la muerte demoniaca ademas de una herida horrorosa en su pecho que le abrio un agujero enorme. Sarutobi Hiruzen habia dado su vida para salvar la de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Y ahora mismo el Yondaime Hokage tenia que abandonar a su pequeño recien nacido y ahorrarle una molestia a su aldea, el mundo entero y a la mujer que amaba. Segun le habia dicho su Sensei, el Gama Sannin Jiraiya, ese pequeñito junto a su hermana traerian una gran revolucion al mundo ninja, pero ahora al tener la mitad del poder del bijuu mas fuerte y el que mas odio tenia hacia la humanidad, el cambio que habria solo seria para mal, debido al odio que tarde o temprano se apoderaria de el. Otro factor a destacar, era el hecho de que el pequeño Naruto no pasaria la noche, resumiendolo en algo sencillo... era cuestion de minutos para que el muriera.

El pequeño niño rubio habia nacido antes que su hermana, por lo que el era el mayor de los gemelos Uzumaki, el detalle era que durante el parto el paso varios minutos sin poder respirar adecuadamente, lo cual le causo una lesion en el corazón por la falta de circulacion de oxigeno en la sangre, y el pequeño bebe hubiera muerto ya desde hace tiempo de no ser por la parte Ying del Kyubi que estaba dentro de el... aunque eso no seria suficiente para salvarle la vida.

Con todas estas cosas ya sucedidas, Minato no quiso causarle mas dolor a su esposa Kushina dandole la mala noticia de que uno de sus bebes habia muerto en esa noche fatidica. La pelirroja esposa del Yondaime habia estado fuera de sus cabales durante el parto (Causado por retener al nueve colas y el mismo dolor que le causaba) por lo que ella jamas se percato del hecho del nacimiento de dos bebes, cuando originalmente ellos pensaban que solo tendrian un hijo. Los unicos que sabian eso ahora ya estaban muertos, por lo que la unica persona consciente de esto guardaria ese secreto el resto de su vida. El no tenia el valor para acabar de inmediato con la pequeña vida de Naruto, por lo que la unica opcion que quedaba, era dejarlo ahi a su suerte esperando que la mano del Shinigami lo reclamara como suyo

Le dolia abandonarlo, realmente le atormentaba pensar en dejar a su suerte a aquel pequeñito que en esos momentos le daba una leve sonrisita combinada con sus respiraciones agitadas, pero tenia que hacerlo. Por el mundo ninja, por Konoha, y por el bienestar de su propia familia.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki debia morir...

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Minato P.O.V. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Aunque realmente no quiero hacerlo, no tengo otra opcion mas que abandonarte Naruto. Quisiera que tu estuvieras junto a tu madre quien te ama, crecer al lado de tu hermanita Natsumi pero tu destino ya habia sido trazado, y la aparicion de ese sujeto que sospecho es Madara Uchiha solo han cambiado tu destino a uno obscuro y de maldad, añadiendole el hecho de que el mismo te provoco la muerte.

Realmente lo siento, pero esto es lo mejor. Tu madre pensara que falleciste durante el sellado del Kyubi dentro de ti y que tu cuerpo fue calcinado por el chakra del demonio, seras considerado heroe al igual que Sarutobi-San, y esto se quedara como un trago amargo que pronto se olvidara.

Lo siento hijo... lo siento mi pequeño Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Minato P.O.V. End -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y esa era la escena. Minato alejandose de ese sitio con varias lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas combinadas con una mueca de amargura y dolor profundo, desapareciendo de ese lugar por medio del Hiraishin No Jutsu abandonando a su suerte al pequeño Naruto quien permanecia indiferente al sitio que lo rodeaba, ya que ni siquiera sabia que ahora, la muerte estaba a punto de reclamarlo como parte de su coleccion inmensa de almas.

* * *

- **Es increíble lo que los estúpidos humanos son capaces de hacer.** – Una voz que provenía de un lugar misterioso veía lo que estaba sucediendo en la tierra, justamente cuando el Yondaime Hokage había abandonado a su primogenito a su suerte, y este acto solo pudo provocar en el una inmensa furia por un motivo en particular… el mismo había pasado por eso.

Surgida de la nada, una gran llamarada se hizo presente rodeando al ser desconocido, mientras que varias grietas aparecían en lo que se suponía era el techo, si es que se encontraba dentro de una habitación, mas esa escena duro poco ya que el mismo se encargo de extinguir las llamas, al parecer se había logrado calmar de aquella rabia que se apodero de el.

- **Ahora entiendo porque dicen que el traería una revolución al mundo, hay algo sumamente especial dentro de el que los demás no han visto.** – Se dijo a si mismo, mientras que extendia su mano hacia una pared, en la cual varias imágenes aparecían, lo mas extraño era que se trataba de escenas reales donde existían seres vivos diferentes, o que mostraban pertenecer a diferentes líneas de tiempo.

- **Tu tienes un gran destino que cumplir, pero al ser abandonado por esa escoria humana, tu aporte al mundo esta en riesgo.** – Dijo a si mismo mientras extendia una mano señalando la imagen donde el bebe que respiraba agitadamente se hacia presente. **– Yo me encargare de que no pases lo mismo que yo sufri, si esta en mis manos poderte dar una nueva oportunidad… no dudare en otorgartela.**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Konohagakure No Sato -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los resultados de aquella catastrofe en la aldea de la hoja fueron espeluznantes, lamentables y penosos. Mas de la mitad de la villa escondida entre las hojas habia sido barrida por completo, el numero de victimas entre civiles y shinobis superaban los miles incluido la susceptibilidad a los ataques enemigos a la que ahora estaban sujetos.

En un edificio que habia logrado soportar los ataques del nueve colas, algunos ninjas jovenes estaban reunidos con la orden de supervisar y vigilar que nadie mas que las personas designadas entraran a ese sitio, sin embargo la situacion era demasiado compleja, y eso se hacia notar.

Kurenai Yuuhi se encontraba sollozando con el rostro cubierto por sus manos las cuales estaban mojadas con sus lagrimas, debido a la muerte de su padre junto con otros ninjas mas quienes intentaron en vano frenar al Kyubi, siendo consolado por Asuma Sarutobi quien estaba de la misma forma que ella, dolido por la muerte de sus padres Hiruzen y Biwako solo que el no mostraba ese sentimiento abiertamente.

Maito Guy no hablaba nada respecto a la "Llama de la juventud" ya que ciertamente este no era un buen momento para eso, y solo veia detenidamente a su amigo y rival Kakashi Hatake quien miraba hacia el cielo con un gesto inexpresivo, lo que hacia dificil entender que era lo que el sentia en ese momento. Sin embargo lo que el joven ninja estaba haciendo era pensar en porque habia pasado eso en su aldea, y si esto tendria repercusiones a futuro, ciertamente eso era algo dificil de decir.

Pero mientras el grupo de veinte ninjas hacia vigilancia, las cosas en el interior de aquel edificio eran bastante sensibles. El Yondaime Hokage estaba sentado junto a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki quien respiraba agitadamente y dejaba escapar algunos gemidos de dolor, ya que aunque los doctores que ahi habian lograron estabilizarla ella aun seguia con los mismos desgarres en su interior, producto de la forzosa extraccion del Bijuu de si misma. Lo que al menos la ayudaba a superar aquel dolor era el hecho de que en su regazo mantenia a su hija Natsumi quien estaba profundamente dormida provocado por sentir el calor del regazo de su madre.

Minato sabia que la condicion de salud de su esposa era delicado, por lo que usando una rana mensajera le envio un mensaje a su sensei el Gama-Sannin Jiraiya donde le pedia ayuda para localizar a la Sannin y princesa de las babosas Tsunade quien era la unica quien podia sanar a su amada. Sabia que seria dificil que ella aceptara regresar a la aldea que era el sitio donde sufrio las mayores decepciones de su vida, pero no tenia mas alternativa mas que recurrir a ella ya que no se podia permitir perder a otra persona importante para el.

Ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar en su pequeño hijo Naruto. Aquel quien hace pocos momentos habia abandonado a su suerte y que seguramente ahora estaria ya bajo las manos del Shinigami. Aquella imagen mental solo provoco que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla, sintiendose miserable por haber hecho aquella aberracion, pero en las circunstancias actuales se habia dado cuenta que aquello habia sido lo mejor, si su esposa se hubiera enterado de la situacion actual de salud de su hijo, era probable que no lo soportaria.

Pero ahora eso era algo ya del pasado. Lo que ahora era el presente y que necesitaba ser arreglado era la salud de Kushina, la reconstruccion de Konoha y proseguir con sus vidas, dejando todo esto sucedido como un evento amargo que a veces sucede en la vida.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, siendo exactos una cueva humeda y sombria un vortice espacio-tiempo se abrio, mostrando que el responsable de aquella tecnica era un tipo con una mascara naranja con negro, el cual se mostraba bastante molesto por lo que habia pasado momento atras.

-¡Maldito Hokage, has arruinado mis planes por completo!. - Gruño con furia desmedida aquel sujeto golpeando la pared en señal de frustracion por no haber cumplido con su objetivo. - Ahora hay un problema mayor, ya que el chakra del Kyubi ha sido dividido en dos y sellado en sus bastardos hijos.

Por supuesto, ese tipo habia estado vigilante a lo que habia pasado despues de su enfrentamiento con Minato ayudado por un tipo mitad planta llamado Zetsu, por lo que supo del sellado del nueve colas en Naruto y Natsumi, incluido el hecho de que el Hokage abandonara a este ultimo a su suerte.

Parecia ser cosa facil ir a ese lugar, llevarse al infante y sacarle al nueve colas, pero el principal problema era que si lo hacia con el precario estado del bebe, corria el riesgo de matar a Naruto y por ende, eliminar la parte viva del Kyubi que tenia dentro y eso era algo que no podia permitirse, necesitaba al nueve colas completamente.

-No tengo mas opcion. Tendre que dejar este plan por unos años al menos hasta que pueda ir por ese niño y quitarle ese poder. Una vez que lo haga me sera mas facil obtener la otra mitad, y pronto mis planes podran hacerse realidad. - Fue lo ultimo que dijo ese enmascarado antes de volver a desaparecer en otro vortice espacio-tiempo tomando un rumbo desconocido.

* * *

Lo que Minato y ese enmascarado, presuntamente Madara Uchiha desconocian era que en el momento en que el Hokage abandono a Naruto, y Madara libero al Kyubi siendo sellado en el, habian creado un destino que tenia mucha relacion con ellos y el pequeñito. Las consecuencias de esto eran desconocidas, pero sin duda alguna serian muy significativas ya que como decia la profecia, ese niño seria el encargado de traer una gran revolucion al mundo.

Lo que no entendieron, era que habria un cambio no solo en el mundo ninja, sino que en otras tierras, algunas de ellas rasgos muy especiales.

* * *

 **Y he aqui el final del primer episodio. Como veran un ser dimensional al parecer se ha fijado en el pequeño Naruto, mientras que por su parte Minato ha dejado zanjado el asunto de que en realidad Kushina tuvo a dos pequeñitos. Por su parte Madara esta furioso por la intervencion del Hokage y se ha propuesto ir por los bebes en un futuro.**

 **Ahora he aqui la primera encuesta. El primer mundo a desarrollar sera el de Metroid, de ahi ustedes seran libres de escoger cual sera el siguiente en visitar y adivinar quienes seran los maestros del chico, y si ustedes lo desean, adivinar que personas formaran lazos especiales con el. Eso es todo de mi parte chicos, nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	2. Segunda Oportunidad

**Y he aqui el primer episodio. Espero que sea de su agrado al leerlo como ha sido para mi el escribirlo. Asi que disfruten, y nos leemos mas abajo.**

* * *

-No renunciare a mi destino. – Personajes hablando.

 _-Estaras orgullosa de mi. – Personajes pensando._

 **-[Tienes un gran futuro por delante]. –** Divinidades/Seres sobrenaturales hablando.

 _ **-[Conoce mi verdadero poder]. –**_ Divinidades/Seres sobrenaturales pensando.

* * *

 **Unjust Life: Igneous Destination.  
Capitulo 1. Segunda Oportunidad.**

* * *

Un vortice se habia formado en el vacio absoluto que rodeaba aquel sitio, formado por varios colores que en conjunto daban forma a una espiral de gran tamaño, lugar por donde salió un bulto envuelto en una sabana blanca. Se trataba del pequeño Naruto quien daba signos de dar sus últimos respiros antes de partir de este mundo.

Se mantenía flotando en aquella obscuridad siendo causado por la voluntad de aquella entidad desconocida, la cual hizo surgir una hermosa llama color azul zafiro, de la que presumiblemente era su mano derecha, la cual apunto hacia el pequeño infante siendo "victima" de aquel ataque. Y era un ataque supuesto porque la llama no estaba haciendo daño al bebe, es mas ni siquiera dañaba la prenda que normalmente seria ya cenizas en este momento, dicho elemento parecia estar internándose dentro del menor hasta no dejar rastro de su sola existencia.

 **-En mi actual estado, no puedo hacer mucho mas que darte una segunda oportunidad, y poderte dar un nuevo inicio en un lugar diferente a tu mundo. –** Dijo aquella entidad misteriosa viendo como el pequeñito iba gesticulando una sonrisa en su rostro inocente. – **Si no fuera por mi situacion me podría quedar contigo, pero el hilo del destino ha predicho que tu traeras grandes cambios para diferentes seres vivos.**

Ese ser misterioso movio lo que parecían ser sus dedos, generando en ese vacio varias imágenes dentro de círculos que parecían ser portales a diferentes dimensiones, hubo una de ellas que le llamo la atención en particular. Lo único que se podía apreciar en aquella abertura era un cielo estrellado y bastante hermoso.

 **-Aquí comienza tu aventura pequeño Naruto, da lo mejor de ti y hazme sentir orgulloso por haber tomado la decisión de darte otra oportunidad.** – Dijo eso mientras que de nueva cuenta usaba sus habilidades para mantenerlo en el aire y poco a poco, irlo introduciéndolo en aquel portal que lo llevaría a un nuevo mundo. **– Cuando llegue el momento sabras todo sobre mi, pero por ahora, crece y hazte fuerte… hasta pronto.**

* * *

~ **Dimension 6314~**

 **~K-2L~**

Una Hermosa noche se hacia presente en la colonia K-2L. una de las tantas existentes en la tierra y la cual en un inicio era un asentamiento como cualquier otro, mas sin embargo este poblado pronto creció a un ritmo significativo gracias a la extracción de un mineral conocido como Afloraltita, el cual era usado como combustible para maquinaria y transportes y que solo se hallaba en aquel terreno.

Muchas familias tenían como trabajo la minería para extraer aquel material, y uno de ellos era Rodney Aran, el cual había ido a vivir a aquella ciudad junto a su esposa Virginia Aran. Su trabajo le permitia vivir comodamente junto a su compañera sentimental, y a la nueva integrante, una bebe de un año cumplido de nombre Samus Aran.

Justo ese dia era viernes, por lo que los trabajos en la mina donde se extraía el material habían terminado, por ello Virginia había ido junto a su hija para acompañar de regreso a su hogar a su esposo.

-El ritmo de trabajo se ha ido volviendo estable, no como hace meses donde teníamos que extraer Afloraltita en grandes cantidades. – Rodney iba contándole a su joven esposa como había ido su dia laboral, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente, con la pequeña Samus durmiendo en su regazo.

-Me alegra que te haya ido bien cariño, es bueno que les hayan otorgado dos días de descanso a la semana. – Respondio la mujer viendo como estaban a punto de llegar a su hogar, sin embargo hubo algo que le llamo la atención al ver la puerta de entrada. – Rodney, hay algo en la puerta de nuestra casa.

El hombre motivado por el instinto de protección hacia su esposa e hija fue el encargado de acercarse al sitio, mirando como aquel bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas se movia lentamente. Con mucho cuidado el retiro levemente una de las mantas, llevándose una gran sorpresa al notar que ese bulto era nada mas ni nada menos, que de un bebe recién nacido, por el aspecto que tenia no debía tener ni seis horas de haber llegado al mundo.

-¡Virginia, tienes que ver esto! – Ante la exclamación de sorpresa de su amado, la joven madre se acerco con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña Samus, llevándose la misma sorpresa de ver un bebe abandonado en la puerta de su hogar.

-¡Dios! ¡Como es posible esto! – A los ojos de cualquier mujer el abandonar a un hijo era algo impensable, ya que se trataba de una parte de su ser, de su misma vida, pero el hecho de abandonar a un niño que recién conocía el mundo era uno de los actos mas atroces que cualquier humano podía hacer. - ¡Que clase de monstruo podría dejar desamparado a un pequeñito!

-Lo desconozco amor, pero por ahora es mejor llevarlo dentro, quien sabe cuanto tiempo haya estado a la intemperie. – Dijo Rodney quien tomo al pequeño Naruto sin pensarlo y lo llevo adentro de su hogar junto a Virginia y la pequeña Samus.

Dentro del hogar rectificaron el estado del bebe, notando que por fortuna se encontraba bien de salud (Algo demasiado extraño considerando el lamentable estado en el cual Minato lo había abandonado, aunque quizás el ser misterioso tenia algo que ver), por lo que solo era necesario vestirlo para que no pasara frio, y para ello usaron algo de la ropa de bebe de Samus que aun guardaban, había que decir que el pequeño Naruto se veía muy gracioso.

Una vez que terminaron de arropar al pequeñito ambos tomaron asiento en la sala de su hogar. Con el ruido de la TV completando aquella escena y una taza de te como compañia, Rodney mantenía en su regazo a la pequeña Samus, mientras que Virginia acurrucaba al pequeñito quien al parecer se encontraba comodo ante la sensación de calor que la joven madre le daba.

-Es un angelito mientras duerme. – Se decía a si mismo acariciando una de las mejillas del bebe, cosa que genero en el una leve sonrisa que termino por agradar a la mujer. – Pero Rodney, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

A lo que Virginia se refería, era al hecho de que al ser una urbe industrial, K-2L era un sitio parecido a algo denominado "Unidad Habitacional" donde residían las familias de los trabajadores encargados de extraer el mineral Afloraltita, por lo que un niño abandonado era algo demasiado extraño, por no decir imposible. Era por eso que en ese sitio no existía un "Orfanato" o un lugar parecido, y aun con eso Virginia tenia cierta reticencia a sitios como esos, probablemente porque ella paso varios años viviendo en uno.

-Simplemente no podemos dejarlo a su suerte, eso no nos haría diferentes a los desgraciados que lo abandonaron, pero tampoco podemos decir que lo encontramos, probablemente se armaria un gran alboroto por ello. – Respondio de manera pensativa Rodney mientras veía a su pequeña retoño, el simple hecho de pensar que alguien abandono a su propio hijo y con escasas horas de llegar al mundo le hacían sentirse furioso.

-Rodney… se que esto suena algo apresurado… pero… estaba pensando… que quizás este bebe fue enviado como respuesta a mi plegaria. – Dijo entrecortadamente Virginia, a lo que el hombre respondió lleno de dudas.

-Cariño… no estaras pensando…

-Si amor… tu mismo me dijiste que deseabas una gran familia… y dado lo que paso conmigo… puede que este bebe sea la respuesta a mis plegarias. – Respondio Virginia mirando con ternura y amor al pequeño Naruto.

Uno de los deseos de la joven madre era tener una gran familia, y el nacimiento de Samus fue un acontecimiento que lleno de felicidad a ambos padres, mas sin embargo un evento inesperado cambio la vida de la familia Aran. Virginia durante el parto tuvo complicaciones que pusieron en peligro la vida de su hija, afortunadamente Samus no se vio comprometida y ella nació en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo el resultado fue que Virginia tuviera daños significativos en la matriz, por lo cual tuvo que ser sometida a una cirugía en la cual le fue retirado el aparato reproductor, dejándola imposibilitada de nuevamente ser madre por segunda ocasión.

Le había pedido a los cielos que su sueño pudiera hacerse realidad, que existiera alguna manera de que su familia fuera aun mas grande, paso noches de profundo llano y suplica, mismas que al parecer se hicieron realidad al ver al pequeño Naruto en su regazo.

Al ver la mirada de ternura de Virginia, Rodney no pudo objetar nada al respecto, el por dentro también deseaba ampliar su familia y no solo poder compartir momentos con Samus, sino también con otro retoño al cual veria crecer junto a su esposa e hija. Y tal como Virgina le había dicho, quizás este bebe había sido la respuesta a las plegarias que tanto había hecho,

-De acuerdo querida. Nos quedaremos con el bebe, después de todo somos lo único que el tiene ahora.- Dijo satisfecho el hombre al ver como su mujer sonreía alegremente por la noticia, solo quedaba un ultimo asunto por resolver. - ¿Y cual será el nombre que tendrá el pequeñito?

Virginia sonrio ante la pregunta de su marido. Ella había sido quien le escogió el nombre a su primogénita, ya que deseaba que su hija tuviera un nombre especial y único, de ahí había salido la idea de nombrarla Samus, y con el bebe no seria la excepción.

-Sabes Rodney, hoy es un dia especial ya que Dios me ha escuchado y cumplió mis plegarias, por lo que quiero recordar este dia. ¿Hoy es nueve de octubre no es asi? – Ante la afirmación de su esposo, la joven madre de inmediato tuvo la respuesta ante la incognita generada. – Bien, tu mi pequeño niño, de ahora en adelante tu nombre es Ninten… Aran Ninten.

Era un curioso nombre, aunque teniendo en cuenta la fecha indicada por Rodney y Virginia, era mas que evidente el porque de aquella decisión; Nueve de Octubre era Nine/Ten en numero del calendario y su pronunciación en ingles, y de ahí salía el nombre eliminando una letra.

Despues de estas palabras la joven madre acaricio su mejilla con la del recién nombrado niño, a lo cual este reacciono con un gesto feliz lo cual lleno de mas felicidad al joven matrimonio al saber que había otro integrante con ellos, y que el seria el hermano menor de su hija Samus.

De ser abandonado por un padre que no supo cumplir con su papel de forma adecuada, pasando por ser librado de las garras de la muerte por un ente aun desconocido, para ahora formar parte de una nueva familia con un nuevo nombre. Todo indicaba que la vida de Naruto Uzumaki, ahora Ninten Aran daría un gran cambio, y este era solo uno de los muchos que habrían durante su travesia para lograr la meta que se le había designado.

* * *

 **Saludos de nuevo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio, donde vieron como es el nuevo inicio de Naruto bajo una nueva identidad por parte de su familia adoptiva. Ahora viene el crecimiento del pequeño Ninten en la dimension correspondiente a Metroid.**

 **Sean libres de dejar comentarios o sugerencias, son bienvenidas ya sea por aca o por MP. De paso quiero avisarles que tengo una nueva pagina en Facebook donde podran ver mas informacion sobre las historias que se publiquen aqui en Fanfiction, donde podre responder a las preguntas que me hagan ya sea de este fic o de los otros. Dejo el link en mi biografia para consultarlo, eso es todo por el momento, nos vemos.**

* * *

 **Linea Cronologica Sin Orden Especifico:**

 **~K-2L~ Metroid ~ Sensei ?**

 **~Kyoto ~ Street Fighter ~ Sensei ?**

 **~Reino de Ylisse ~ Fire Emblem ~ Sensei ?/?**

 **~Academia Kuoh ~ High School DxD ~ Sensei ?/?/?**

 **~Templo De La Luz ~ Kid Ikarus ~ Sensei ?**

 **~Midgar ~ Final Fantasy VII ~ Sensei ?/?/?/?**

 **~ALfheim ~ Sword Art Online ~ Sensei ?**


	3. El Ciclo Se Repite

**Otro capitulo chicos. Disfruten y nos leemos mas abajo**

* * *

-No renunciare a mi destino. – Personajes hablando.

 _-Estaras orgullosa de mi. – Personajes pensando._

 **-[Tienes un gran futuro por delante]. –** Divinidades/Seres sobrenaturales hablando.

 _ **-[Conoce mi verdadero poder]. –**_ Divinidades/Seres sobrenaturales pensando.

* * *

 **Unjust Life: Igneous Destination.  
Capitulo 2. El Ciclo Se Repite.**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

La dimensión en la cual se encontraba "aquel sujeto" parecia ser la misma a pesar de que el tiempo transcurriera… si al menos eso estuviera presente ahí mismo. Ahí no se podía distinguir entre minutos, horas o días, era como estar en un sitio el cual algunos conocedores o expertos en materia de cronología llamaban "El Fin Del Tiempo"

Durante el tiempo que Ninten creció en la dimensión a la cual fue enviado, y donde creció gracias a la famila Aran, aquel ente decidió darle un ligero toque "artístico" a aquel sitio que parecia aburrido y deprimente para cualquiera que viera aquel sitio.

El "fin del tiempo" era ahora una plataforma supendida en la nada, conformada por dos plataformas rodeadas de una reja con toques "barrocos" forjados en acero, siendo conectados por dos puentes los cuales daban acceso a las mismas. La primera plataforma no tenia nada en especial, mientras que la segunda tenia una farola que daba un toque de luz a aquella obscuridad.

En la segunda plataforma había una puerta hecha de madera y tallada de forma magistral, la cual llevaba a una habitación donde se encontraba el ser que salvo a Naruto/Ninten de una muerte probable. Dicho ser se encontraba monitoreando seis de las siete puertas dimensionales que había "creado", observando dichos sucesos que estaban pasando justo frente a sus ojos, aunque una de ellas le llamaba demasiado la atención.

En ellas se podía apreciar a dos sujetos que parecían ser de una clase refinada junto a lo que el suponía eran sus conyugues, y entre ambos parecían ser participes de un arreglo "matrimonial" que involucraba, a dos niños, uno de ellos de cabello rubio y la otra una niña pelirroja de ojos azul celestes parecidos a unos verde esmeralda.

Cuando "el" se intereso en esta dimensión, creo de las sombras otro portal relacionado con ese mismo mundo, donde veía lo que eran eventos futuros que ahí pasaron, y al parecer estos sucesos fueron generados por el "Compromiso Matrimonial" que se hizo entre estos dos niños.

- **Interesante.** – Dijo aquel ser mientras desaparecia los demás portales que estaba observando y se dedicaba a ver los dos que ahora eran centro de atención… lo único que se pudo notar es que esas dimensiones respondían al nombre de "4244".

* * *

~ **Dimension 6314~**

 **~K-2L~**

 **2 AÑOS DESPUES.**

Las cosas en K-2L habían ido de maravilla. La ciudad que era conocida por su yacimiento único de Afloraltita había crecido tanto en tecnología como en urbanidad, siendo considerada como una urbe donde uno podía vivir tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.

En ese tiempo la felicidad había inundado el seno de los Aran. Rodney y Virginia se habían dedicado a darle tiempo pero sobretodo amor, a sus dos pequeños hijos los cuales crecieron en paz y armonía. Cabe destacar que al principio las cosas respecto a Naruto, ahora Ninten fueron algo complicadas debido a que la lógica indicaba que era demasiado extraño que los Aran tuvieran tan pronto a otro hijo, afortunadamente debido a que Virginia no era muy amigable con sus vecinos de la colonia terrestre, un supuesto embarazo de la joven madre pudo ser algo creible, tumbando por los suelos toda sospecha que pudiera surgir.

No había duda de que Ninten había encontrado una familia que lo amaba profundamente, que sin importar que no fueran de la misma sangre, Rodney y Virginia lo amaban como si fuera suyo… nada podría arruinar esta bella felicidad.

* * *

En el parque de K-2L dos pequeños niños de cabello rubio y ojos azules se encontraban jugando, ya que sus padres estaban junto a otros empleados de la mina donde se extraía el mineral, al parecer estaban reunidos ya que "alguien" quería hacer una especie de tratos con ellos para poder obtener algo del mineral que extraían de debajo de la superficie.

-¡Vamos Ninten, atrapa la pelota! – La pequeña Samus tenia el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros, y en ese momento sujetaba una pelota que al parecer le iba a lanzar a su hermano.

-¡Ti Nee-Tan! – El pequeño Naruto ahora llamado Ninten a diferencia de su hermana, traia el pelo largo un poco por debajo de los hombros y atado en una pequeña coleta, presentaba dificultades para pronunciar debido a que aun estaba aprendiendo a decir las palabras de forma correcta.

Ambos hermanos habían crecido juntos, compartiendo el cariño que sus padres le profesaban a ambos, viviendo escenas que marcaron sus vidas y que en cierta forma los hizo inseparables, aunque ellos la llevaban a un grado mas alto. Por ejemplo, desde que Ninten llego al seno de la familia Aran, el durmió por espacio de un año en la misma cuna que Samus, lo cual podría decirse que fue donde el lazo de ambos se comenzó a forjar de manera solida. De manera que tanto Samus como Naruto siempre hacían todo juntos, ya fuera durante sus juegos, la hora de la siesta o incluso en las horas del baño, lo cual Rodney y Virginia no veía como algo malo, por el contrario, les agradaba la buena interaccion que ambos tenían y que realmente se querían como hermanos.

Dejando aun lado la escena de hermanos, los mineros de K-2L veian como una nave con un diseño tecnológico bastante abrumador a comparación de los avances tecnológicos que ellos tenían, aterrizaba poco a poco en el lugar que ellos les habían indicado. Todos estaban atentos a quienes serian los "seres" que deseaban hacer tratos con ellos, ya que podían ser, o bien personas hostiles que buscaban algún beneficio perjudicial para los demás al usar la afloraltita, o simplemente ser científicos que deseaban estudiarla y saber sobre sus usos practicos.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando del vehiculo, bajaron cuatro seres antropomórficos, una conbinacion de seres humanos con aves, solo que no tenían alas y estas no tenían pinta de ser seres hostiles, mas que nada porque se habían ganado una reputación conocida por toda la tierra y la galaxia.

- **Saludos, venimos en representación de nuestra civilización a hacer algunos tratos con ustedes**. – El que parecia ser el lider debido a su aspecto mayor y de gran sabiduría, daba a conocer sus motivos por su visita a quel sitio. – **Mi nombre es Old Bird, y soy uno de los lideres de la civilización Chozo, gusto en conocerlos.**

Los Chozo eran una forma de vida que habitaban en el planeta Zebes. Anteriormente eran una raza de guerreros con los mejores avances tecnológicos en el universo, orgullosos de esto, de sus deslumbrantes ciudades y de su fuerza de combate, pero hubo un punto en que su tecnología ya no pudo avanzar más, por lo que los Chozo se dedicaron a velar por otras formas de vida. Eran ampliamente reconocidos por compartir parte de sus avances tecnológicos con otras razas existentes, lo que también implicaba que la misma intentara ser copiada, aunque no con resultados exitosos.

Dejando de lado todo eso, el que al parecer era el líder de la raza Chozo dejo que sus acompañantes que respondían al nombre de Grey Voice, Dryn y Ruk-Dah realizaran las negociaciones con los mineros de K-2L, ya que su atención fue puesta en los dos pequeñitos que aun jugaban con la pelota en el jardín del salón comunitario de la colonia y quienes no prestaban atención a lo que sucedia, al menos hasta que la pelota se salio de las manos de Ninten y fue a dar a los pies de Old Bird. Cuando el pequeño rubiecito fue a recogerla, se percato de la presencia del ser antropomórfico, a lo que reacciono de una manera peculiar.

-… ¿Nee-Tan? – Hablo el niño con algo de temor reflejado en su rostro, mientras que Samus se acerco a su hermano movida por la temerosa voz que el dejo escapar.

-¿Qué ocurre Ninten-Chan? ¡Ah hola! – Contrario a su hermano, la niña Aran era mas abierta a hacer amistades dado su carácter jovial y amigable, contrario al de Ninten el cual era timido y reservado para quienes no eran miembros de su familia.

- **Hola pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y el de tu hermano?** – Pregunto con curiosidad sana el líder de los Chozos, viendo como la pequeña rubia calmaba a su hermano para que no cayera en pánico.

-Mi nombre es Samus Aran. – Dijo mientras que ponía frente suyo al pequeño Ninten que aun tenia algo de miedo, aunque ya no era grande al sentir a su hermana detrás suyo. – Y el es mi hermano menor Ninten Aran.

- **Gusto en conocerlos pequeños. En estos momentos dare un breve paseo por los bosques de su aldea. ¿Quieren acompañarme?** – Ante la invitación que el ser antropomórfico les ofreció, Samus vio a sus padres quienes aun seguían debatiendo con los Chozos restantes, por lo que no pudo pedirles permiso, asi que confiando en el líder Chozo tomo una de sus "manos" y comenzó a caminar junto a el, sin soltar a Ninten quien seguía presa del pánico, aunque el se sentía medianamente tranquilo por estar junto a su "Onee-San".

 **-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-**

Samus y Ninten hacían sido el centro de atención del líder de los Chozo Old Bird desde el primer momento que los vio. El mismo no sabia explicarlo pero podía apostar que ambos pequeñitos poseían grandes potenciales ocultos y que sin duda alguna ellos serian muy importantes en un futuro quizá son muy lejano.

Fue asi como una amistad surgió entre el líder Chozo y los hermanos Aran. Samus y un ya calmado Ninten comenzaron a ver en el una figura familiar semejante a la de un Ojisan, o mejor dicho "Abuelito" por lo que las visitas de este se volvieron algo periodicas, dado que en el primer intento de negociaciones los Chozo no pudieron obtener la Afloraltita al ser negada su venta por parte de los mineros de K-2L, por ende las visitas para poder comprarles el mineral se hicieron recurrentes.

Asi continuo la vida en K-2L, una rutina que no variaba y que otorgaba a la urbe de una paz como nunca se había visto, por primera vez se podía observar lo que muchos habían deseado en otras partes, una paz llena de esperanza de un futuro mas alentador y lleno de alegría… de amabilidad… de compañerismo.

 **-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-**

 **Este mundo está lleno de violencia y no puedes cerrar los ojos a esa realidad. Hay que confrontarla porque solo conociéndola la puedes cambiar. Es imposible transmutarla si la desconoces. Si no comprendemos la verdad del mundo jamás tendremos paz, pues esa paz mundial que deseamos está basada en una cierta consciencia del mundo mismo.**

 **-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-Ω-**

 **~K-2L~**

 **4:00 PM**

Este dia estaba planeado a ser como cualquiera de los otros que habían pasado en la colonia. El arduo trabajo de los mineros, las esposas ocupadas en labores hogareñas, los pequeños niños jugando y escenas que era parte de la vida cotidiana de la urbe…

… Todo eso había sido reemplazado por un cielo negro provocado por las nubes negras nacidas de los intensos incendios que destruían los edificios de K-2L, el color rojizo/naranja de la sangre fluyendo por el piso y el fuego calcinando todo lo que se hacia presente.

¿Quiénes eran los culpables de aquellos destrozos y tan lamentable masacre humana?

Simple… Se trataba de los Piratas Espaciales.

Los Piratas Espaciales eran una raza interestelar nativa del Planeta Pirata, un planeta con constantes lluvias ácidas a causa de que es un planeta totalmente mecanizado. Cada raza de Piratas Espaciales que estaba por encima de otra, seria más fuerte y resistente, nómadas espaciales por naturaleza y con una extraña y relativamente avanzada tecnología, tanto en armamento como en viajes espaciales e investigación, aunque esto no impedia que robaran o plagiaran la tecnología de otros para mejorar la suya propia.

Viajaban por el universo dedicándose a robar, saquear y matar a cualquiera que se encontrara o interpusiera en su camino, incluso a veces hacian esclavos y mataban por diversión. Eran crueles en extremo y no les importa lo más mínimo el precio que tenian que pagar para alcanzar sus objetivos.

De apariencia cercana a insectos antropomórficos, los Piratas Espaciales habían fijado a K-2L como su nuevo objetivo debido a los informes de que ahí se encontraba la Afloraltita, un mineral que les daría ventaja en la evolución de su armamento y transporte tanto militar como estratégico. Sin embargo tal como su naturaleza lo indicaba, no "negociarían" el mineral, sino que lo robarían como era una costumbre en ellos.

Todo esto había sido orquestado por el dirigente de los Piratas Espaciales, un dragon espacial despiadado de nombre Ridley, comandante de los ya mencionados y el cual había dado la orden de destruir la colonia, solo con el fin de entretener a sus soldados mientras saqueaban las minas. No había duda de que la palabra "misericordia" no existía en su vocabulario.

El ver las llamas consumiendo todo, el olor a carne quemada y sangre derramándose por el suelo, la sensación de dolor, horror y agonia apoderándose del sitio, todo eso era algo excitante para el dragon espacial, realmente disfrutaba este trabajo.

-Señor… ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Algo había sacado de sus pensamientos a Ridley, por lo que volteando su largo cuello pudo observar a una niña de tres años que traia un osito de peluche en su brazo derecho, mientras que en el otro sujetaba a un niño de dos años que evidentemente estaba horrorizado debido al grotesco aspecto del comandante pirata.

- **¿Qué has dicho?** – Algo de incredulidad surgió en el dragon debido a que esa niña no mostraba nada de miedo, sino mas bien una curiosidad que lo molesto levemente.

-Mi nombre es Samus y el es mi hermano Ninten, ¿Quieres ser nuestro amigo? – No se podía esperar otra Samus considerando la corta edad que tenia, la inocencia respecto a ciertos temas y que al igual que los Chozos, ella suponía que todas las criaturas eran amigables.

La pregunta hecha a Ridley le ocasiono una furia indescriptible. ¿Cómo osaba esa mocosa humillarlo de semejante forma? ¿Y frente a sus soldados que ahora susurraban entre ellos sobre lo que había pasado? ¡Esto no iba a dejarlo pasar! ¡Bajo ningún motivo seria avergonzado por un parasito humano!

Ridley solto un rugido atronador, mismo que asusto aun mas a Ninten el cual abrazo lleno de horror a Samus quien no entendía lo que pasaba, y debido a eso tampoco vio como un rayo de color naranja opaco salió del hocico de la bestia, el cual iba con dirección a los pequeños dispuestos a matarlos.

…

…

…

-¡Samus! ¡Ninten! – Una voz llena de desesperación inundo el ambiente, los pequeños hermanos sintieron como fueron empujados y cayeron pesadamente al suelo, mientras que una larga cabellera rubia se desperdigo por el suelo, señal de que un cuerpo termino en la dura y fría tierra.

Ambos hermanos vieron como Virginia Aran, en un intento de poder protegerlos del ataque de Ridley, termino por empujarlos del sitio de impacto, siendo ella quien lamentablemente fuera victima del aliento cinético el cual le perforo el pecho dejándola en un estado moribundo.

-¡Mama/Mami! – Ambos hermanos quisieron ir a ayudar a su madre ante lo sucedido, mas esta solo les hizo una seña con su mano frenando su avance.

-Samus… ve… vete... huye… con… Ninten… - Virginia estaba dando sus últimos respiros, siendo los rostros de ambos los cuales ella vio antes de que su vista se borrara y un frio invadiera su cuerpo. – Mis… mis… lindos niños… los… a… m… o.

El aliento cinético solo permitió a Virginia seguir viva unos cuantos segundos, mismos que ella aprovecho para despedirse de sus hijos. Ninten quería ir y abrazar a su madre, pero fue detenido por Samus quien no vacilo en obedecer a su progenitora y salir huyendo del sitio. Ridley al ver esto intento frenar a esas "escorias" humanas para eliminarlas de una vez por todas, mas sin embargo…

… Una explosión semejante a la de una bomba atómica (Sin las consecuencias radioactivas de esta) se hizo presente en el sitio. Esta misma tomo por sorpresa a los Piratas Espaciales y al mismo Ridley (Ya que los únicos humanos que aun seguían vivos eran los hermanos Aran), debido a ello todos fueron victimas de la onda expansiva, salvando sus vidas los hermanos rubios al caer en un hoyo el cual serviría como un pozo de agua.

¿Quién había sido el responsable de esto? La respuesta era algo increíble; Rodney Aran había sido quien en un ultimo acto para eliminar a los perpetradores de la masacre de K-2L detono una bomba en las minas y los depósitos de la Afloraltita ya extraida, y dado que este mineral era demasiado volátil, provoco la enorme explosión que a la larga, mataria a todos los Piratas Espaciales y dejaría gravemente herido a Ridley.

El resultado de todo esto era desolador y deprimente. Cerca de 2500 personas asesinadas, el único yacimiento de Afloraltita había desaparecido, y los únicos supervivientes eran dos pequeños niños de escasos tres y dos años, los cuales probablemente no sobrevivirían por mucho dos días.

Ironicamente, lo que paso en la dimensión de donde provenía Naruto/Ninten… se había vuelto a repetir.

* * *

 **Y aqui llega el episodio chicos. Como se habran dado cuenta la saga Metroid ha iniciado con los sucesos que provocaran que Samus y Ninten en un futuro lejano se vuelvan cazarrecompensas, siempre y cuando sean encontrados antes de que las cosas empeores.**

 **Tambien el "Ente Misterioso" se encuentra vigilando algunas de las dimensiones que tendran lugar en el fanfic. Se que algunos se daran una idea de cual es con la informacion que puse.**

 **Por mi parte eso es todo, recordandoles que se unan a mi pagina en Face donde podran tener mas informacion del fic y de algunas curiosidades del mismo. Saludos y nos vemos.**

* * *

 **Linea Cronologica Sin Orden Especifico:**

 **~K-2L~ Metroid ~ Sensei ~ ?**

 **~Kyoto ~ Street Fighter ~ Sensei** **** **?**

 **~Reino de Ylisse ~ Fire Emblem ~ Sensei** **** **?/?**

 **~Academia Kuoh ~ High School DxD ~ Sensei** **** **?/?/?**

 **~Templo De La Luz ~ Kid Ikarus ~ Sensei** **** **?**

 **~Midgar ~ Final Fantasy VII ~ Sensei** **** **?/?/?/?**

 **~ALfheim ~ Sword Art Online ~ Sensei** **** **?**


	4. Onee-San

**Y he aqui una nueva actualizacion de este fanfic, espero les guste y nos leemos mas abajo**

* * *

-No renunciare a mi destino. – Personajes hablando.

 _-Estaras orgullosa de mi. – Personajes pensando._

 **-[Tienes un gran futuro por delante]. –** Divinidades/Seres Poderosos hablando.

 _ **-[Conoce mi verdadero poder]. –**_ Divinidades/Seres Poderosos pensando.

* * *

 **Unjust Life: Igneous Destination.  
Capitulo 3. Onee-San.**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

El "ente" que mantenía vigiladas las dimensiones que le habían llamado la atención, se encontraba justamente mirando la dimensión 6314 justamente el incidente donde Ridley había asesinado a Virginia Aran, además de ver como había sido Rodney quien en cierta forma salvo a sus hijos Samus y Ninten, al detonar la Afloraltita aniquilando a los piratas espaciales en el proceso. Todo esto lo veía de una forma analítica, como esperando a que esto hubiera pasado tal como lo esperaba, cosa que así paso, ya que poco después una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- **Veo que sigues divirtiéndote aun a pesar del paso del tiempo.** – Una estela luminosa poco a poco se iba haciendo presente, aunque esta luminosidad no era suficiente para poder llenar de luz el sitio donde el ser misterioso residía. Una vez que esa misma fuente luz se materializo se pudo notar que se trataba de una mujer con el pelo largo y rubio, con ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo, con una cresta de oro adornado y piedras de color azul alrededor de la cintura. El diseño se elevaba a su gollete donde se dividía e iba alrededor de su cuello como el cierre de su vestido, y luego iba por la espalda al lazo alrededor de su cintura de nuevo a la cresta circular. Además llevaba unas pulseras, brazaletes, pendientes y una tiara, pero sin zapatos, en conjunto con un chal de color amarillo claro alrededor de sus brazos, y poseía un velo que se extendía desde su tiara con el mismo esquema de diseño como el chal.

El sujeto ni siquiera actuó sorprendido por el arribo de la mencionada, sino que simplemente dejo escapar una sonrisa de su rostro, seguido de hacer aparecer una especie de trono hecho de oro puro, el cual fue usado por la mujer quien tomo asiento junto al ya mencionado.

- **¿Cómo te ha ido? Desapareciste después de aquel incidente que paso con Caos y Mictlantecuhtli.** – Dijo la diosa mientras que de una estela de luz, una pequeña mesita con una tetera y dos finas tacitas de se te aparecieran, las cuales ella uso para poder servir la bebida cálida, misma que ella compartió con el individuo quien acepto el recipiente.

- **El frenar aquel combate que tuvieron esos dos me dejo demasiado agotado, es increíble que ambos comenzaran a discutir solo porque uno de ellos perdió el derecho a una de sus dimensiones.** – Comento aquel ente mientras que movía una de sus manos para aparecer otra pantalla donde el observaba detenidamente otro de los portales con sumo interés. – **Creo que ni tú reaccionaste de tal manera cuando la dimensión "4244" pasó a mí poder.**

- **Ya deberías saber que soy alguien de palabra. Ambos apostamos nuestros mundos favoritos respectivos y yo perdí, así que debía pagar mi apuesta.** – Dijo ella mientras bebía de su taza de té mirando llena de curiosidad otro de los portales. – **Pero ¿No te ha causado conflictos el tenerla bajo tu control? A mí me costó bastante, más que nada porque ahí está encerrada la bestia Trihexa…**

- **Hermana, ya deberías entender a esta altura que ningún ser de nuestros mundos pueden hacernos frente.** – Dijo aquel individuo mientras que "4244" aparecía frente a él. - **¿Por qué dices que te causa problemas? Sé que aquel dragón es extremadamente fuerte y que su pelea con ese otro dragón llamado "Great Red" podría causar la desaparición de ese mundo, pero no es algo que nosotros no podemos evitar.**

- **Ya lo sé, es solo que siento que no estoy cumpliendo muy bien con mi trabajo, solo mírame, mis peleas con Caos son constantes en mi intento de frenarlo, estuve a punto de perder "6961" de no ser que tú lo retaste y ese mundo pasó a tus manos.**

- **Creo que ahora soy quien tiene más mundos bajo a su cargo. Aunque en cierta forma las líneas alternas me causan jaqueca.** – Dijo mientras que desvanecía todos los portales, suspirando y bebiendo otra vez de su taza de té. – Pero supongo que no es para eso que viniste, ¿No es así?

-V **eo que lo captaste. Mictlantecuhtli te ha lanzado un reto, quiere recuperar uno de sus mundos que perdió hace tiempo. –** Dijo mientras que su taza de se te había terminado, sirviéndose otra usando la tetera. **– Yo le dije que aun no estás en condiciones de pelear, pero él dijo que te había visto mucho mejor.**

- **Si lo que nuestro compañero quiere es un combate con gusto se lo daré.** – Dijo mientras que extendía un portal y de el sacaba un ser vivo, el cual se trataba de un ser antropomórfico resultado de la combinación física de un humano con el de un zorro el cual vestía un atuendo de combate y de piloto. – **Creo que es hora de que el participe, tiene tiempo que no lo saco a jugar.**

- **Bien, le informare a nuestro compañero de tu decisión. Te veo después.** – Dijo la mujer mientras desaparecía en un resplandor, dejando la taza y la tetera en ese sitio ya que su "Hermano" aun continuaba degustando aquel dulce liquido.

- **Caos dos mundos, Mictlantecuhtli tres mundos, Cosmos cuatro mundos… y yo ocho mundos. Esto es muy interesante –** Dijo mientras observaba fijamente al ser vivo que tenía en sus manos. **– Y creer que esto evita que la misma existencia corra peligro.**

* * *

 **~K-2L~**

Una nave espacial de tecnología avanzada había aterrizado en lo que antiguamente era K-2L, esto ya que había sido alertada por medio de un aviso de emergencia, el cual solo se daba en caso de que la villa estuviera bajo ataque. Lamentablemente así sucedió, y ahora el sitio solo era un mal recuerdo.

-Y creer que hemos perdido la oportunidad de usar la Afloraltita. – Dijo Grey Voice viendo los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una mina donde se sustraía el mineral, ahora convertida en un montón de rocas.

Sin embargo Old Bird no le había tomado importancia a esto, ya que el al ver todo el desastre que había, llego a la triste conclusión de que también habían muerto los dos pequeñitos que habían llamado su atención, y quienes se habían ganado su afecto en cierta manera.

Realmente no había nada que hacer, por lo que ambos después de ver toda la escena trágica ahí presente decidieron marcharse, cuando lo que parecía ser una tos algo rasposa logro llegar al líder de la cultura Chozo quien miro hacia un hoyo en la tierra que al parecer era algo profundo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a los dos hermanos Aran vivos pero en condiciones deplorables.

Samus y Ninten además de estar sucios, se veían con hambre y sed, además de estar demasiado débiles para siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos. La pequeña rubia se encontraba abrazando a su hermanito, en clara señal de estarlo protegiendo, lo cual genero algo de ternura en el líder Chozo.

-Señor, ¿Esos no son los niños que usted veía cada vez que visitábamos la colonia? – Grey Voice había notado que su líder actuó extraño, aunque al ver a los niños ahí presentes sus dudas se despejaron. – Vaya, es increíble ver que hayan sobrevivido a la invasión de los Piratas Espaciales.

Old Bird no dijo nada, simplemente él se acerco al hoyo mientras que poco a poco comenzó a sacar a ambos niños, siendo que estos no renegaron de ser separados dado que estaban muy débiles para ello. Ante esto el segundo al mando de los Chozo no lo vio como algo bueno si sus suposiciones eran correctas.

-¿No estarás pensando en hacer lo que creo verdad? – Dijo mientras veía como él le daba a Ninten para que lo cargara, cosa que él hizo solo por ser una orden de su líder. – No podemos quedarnos con estos niños humanos, es algo estúpido.

-Ellos ya no tienen a nadie quien cuide de ellos, además he visto que a pesar de ser humanos, guardan dentro de ellos un gran potencial. – Dijo mientras Samus iba en sus brazos rumbo a la nave, seguido de Grey Voice quien no estaba aun convencido.

-¿Te das cuenta que Zebes no es un sitio apto para humanos? Ellos no durarían ni dos horas ahí. Es una pérdida de tiempo. – Seguía reclamando el segundo al mando, sin que Old Bird siquiera le prestara atención.

-Eso ya lo tengo resuelto. – Y sin decir mas ambos abordaron la nave que los había traído a la ahora extinta colonia K-2L, dejando atrás un recuerdo doloroso de lo que alguna vez fue una urbe llena de vida, ocasionado por un grupo inmisericorde, que de una u otra manera termino pagando por sus pecados cometidos.

 **Planeta Zebes**

 **6 Horas Después**

Tiempo después del arribo de los lideres Chozo a su planeta hogar Zebes, ambos fueron recibidos por varios de sus habitantes quienes se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a dos pequeños niños humanos con ellos a cuestas, lo cual les llenaba de duda sobre lo que iba a pasar con ellos.

La atmosfera del planeta era de composición diferente a la de la tierra en un cierto grado, lo cual hacía imposible la vida a largo plazo de cualquier humano que tocara aquel planeta, y Samus junto a Ninten no iban a ser la excepción, a no ser que Old Bird ya tenía algo planeado para ellos.

Ambos pequeños fueron llevados a uno de los laboratorios principales de los Chozo, el cual además tenía la función de un "Hospital Medico" y de investigación de ADN. Ambos hermanos fueron colocados en camas especiales mientras que varios Chozos expertos en rama médica y genoma comenzaron a realizarles diferentes análisis a los niños, mientras eran observados por Old Bird, Grey Voice y Ruk-Dah.

-¿Estás diciendo que le añadirás ADN Chozo a los niños? ¿No crees que sea algo descabellado? – Preguntaba el experto en tecnología armamentaria Ruk-Dah ante la idea del líder, cosa que compartía Grey Voice al considerarlo como algo ilógico.

-Claro que no. Como les he dicho, siento que ambos pequeños tienen un gran potencial que en manos correctas, pueden desarrollar para el bienestar de la galaxia en cuestiones de alcanzar la paz entre especies. – Señalo el dirigente sin dejar de ver a los hermanos a quienes les habían sido colocadas mascarillas de oxigeno.

-Tsk, cuando algo se te mete a la cabeza no hay nada que hacer, lo que aun me molesta es haber aceptado dar mi ADN para injertarlo en ambos niños. – Suspiro Grey resignado ante la idea de su líder. – Solo espero que esto valga la pena.

Las operaciones médicas dentro de la sala se detuvieron por instantes, dado que uno de los Chozo llamo a su líder quien de inmediato acudió al llamado debido a que el médico tenía un semblante algo serio.

-Señor, hemos realizado varios análisis a ambos pequeños tal como nos lo pido, y hallamos algo extraño. – Le dijo mientras le pasaba un papel que Old Bird leía detenidamente. – A pesar de que usted nos dijo que estos niños eran hermanos, no encontramos ningún parentesco sanguíneo entre ambos, por lo que creemos que quizás el pequeño sea un humano adoptado por la familia Aran.

Esto lejos de preocupar a Old Bird le lleno de interés, ya que era algo de elogiar el hecho de que una pareja de humanos hubiera adoptado a un niño huérfano y lo hubieran criado como si fuera suyo. No había duda de que Rodney y Virginia Aran fueron humanos dignos de destacar, y por las memorias de ellos y su esfuerzo por frenar parte de los planes de los Piratas Espaciales, los Chozo se encargarían de cuidar de ahora en adelante a Samus y Ninten.

-No veo problema alguno. Simplemente cambien el código genético del pequeño Ninten y reestructuren la cadena genética para no solo injertarle el ADN Chozo sino también el de los Aran, tomen un poco de las muestras de sangre de la pequeña Samus. – Dijo mientras que le devolvía el papel al médico mientras salía de la sala para que continuaran con el procedimiento. – De esta manera el genéticamente será un autentico descendiente de los Aran.

-A la orden señor. – Y sin más que decir se comenzó el procedimiento, siéndole retirado a Samus una muestra de sangre y otra de la espina dorsal, mismas las cuales de inmediato los Chozo manipularon en conjunto con muestras de ADN de Chozo, creando un nuevo genoma el cual le fue injertado a Ninten, mientras que a su hermana Samus solo le fue añadido el ADN Chozo, seguido de varias modificaciones ayudados por su tecnología el cual permitía que los cambios hechos a nivel molecular fueran aceptados por sus cuerpos sin perjuicio alguno.

Pasaron varias horas en las cuales los médicos Chozo seguían con su ardua tarea, algo bueno de su avanzada tecnología era que podían realizar procedimientos como esos de manera adecuada y sin poner en peligro a quienes eran sometidos (Aunque un procedimiento tan complejo como este era realizado por primera ocasión). Lo único que hacía falta era saber cómo podrían reaccionar los pequeñitos a los cambios hechos a su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Señor, la manipulación a nivel genético de ambos pequeños ha sido un éxito. – Decía al líder medico a Old Bird, veinticuatro horas después de haber terminado el procedimiento. – A pesar de que aun un diez por ciento sigue remanente en su código genético original, se puede decir que Ninten Aran es ya parte de la familia por medio del lazo sanguíneo, además ambos han asimilado bien las muestras Chozo, ellos podrán vivir de manera normal en Zebes.

-Muy bien hecho. Dejen que los niños reposen hasta que estén totalmente recuperados. – Fue la orden dada por Old Bird, a la cual asintió el líder medico quien se retiro, dejando solo al líder junto a Grey Voice quienes miraban un gran mural en una de las tantas edificaciones de Zebes. – Escucha Grey, cuando los niños se recuperen pasaran a tu cuidado y tutela. Quiero que les enseñes todo lo que sabes y puedan aprender, cuando llegue el momento adecuado yo también los llenare de todos los conocimientos que poseemos los Chozo.

Grey Voice no puso objeción alguna, por lo que las ordenes ya habían sido dadas y tomadas en cuenta.

Samus y Ninten Aran, hasta hace pocos simples niños humanos, ahora seres parte Chozo, niños quienes perdieron a su familia a manos de seres sin piedad por la vida, y quienes encontraron un nuevo inicio junto a seres especiales. ¿Qué les depararía el futuro a ambos pequeños?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

 **Y aqui termina el episodio. Con la primera parte ustedes podran ir entendiendo como es que la saga Smash Bros podra originarse utilizando a los mundos correspondientes. Cuatro seres divinos manejan la existencia misma, y otra referencia a una de las series por manejar se ha hecho.**

 **Como va avanzando la historia dentro del universo Metroid faltara ya poco para dar paso a la siguiente etapa. Ustedes podran decidir cual sera la siguiente en ser la protagonista de la travesia del joven Aran, solo coloquen en sus comentarios cual desean que sea, tomando en cuenta que las unicas que no aplican a esto son la de DxD, FF VII & SAO.**

 **Por mi parte es todo, pronto les traere la continuacion y los sigo invitando a visitar mi pagina en Facebook donde hallaran noticias, actualizaciones y otras cositas mas, el link esta en mi perfil de Fanfiction. Hasta pronto.**

* * *

 **Linea Cronologica Sin Orden Especifico:**

 **~K-2L~ Metroid ~ Sensei ~ ?**

 **~Kyoto ~ Street Fighter ~ Sensei** **?**

 **~Reino de Ylisse ~ Fire Emblem ~ Sensei** **?/?**

 **~Academia Kuoh ~ High School DxD ~ Sensei** **?/?/?**

 **~Templo De La Luz ~ Kid Ikarus ~ Sensei** **?**

 **~Midgar ~ Final Fantasy VII ~ Sensei** **?/?/?/?**

 **~ALfheim ~ Sword Art Online ~ Sensei** **?**


	5. Despedidas, Comienza Un Nuevo Camino

**Y de nuevo regreso con otra actualizacion de este fanfic. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que siguen alentandome a continuar con esta historia xover. Los veo al final.**

* * *

-No renunciare a mi destino. – Personajes hablando.

 _-Estaras orgullosa de mi. – Personajes pensando._

 **-[Tienes un gran futuro por delante]. –** Divinidades/Seres Poderosos hablando.

 ** _-[Conoce mi verdadero poder]. –_** Divinidades/Seres Poderosos pensando.

* * *

 **~Dimensión 6314~**

 **Zebes**

En el planeta hogar de la civilización Chozo, un día común y corriente se hacía presente para la mayoría de los habitantes del mismo, excepto para cinco seres vivos ya que este día, era uno clave en sus vidas.

Un joven de cabellos rubios se movía perezosamente en una cama de su habitación, ya que los primeros rayos de luz llegaron a su rostro. Estirándose levemente y dando un ligero bostezo el joven se tallo los ojos para poder apreciar mejor el ambiente que le rodeaba, e instintivamente quiso levantarse para prepararse para este día, mas sin embargo hubo "algo" que se lo impidió.

Usando uno de sus brazos como almohada y sujetando su cintura firmemente, otra persona yacía dormida en la misma cama que el, pero a diferencia de las demás se trataba de una chica aparentemente de la misma edad del chico de cabello rubio. Ante esto, el mencionado miro detenidamente a su acompañante, quien portaba un gesto sereno y de tranquilidad, a lo cual solo pudo reaccionar acariciando su mejilla ligeramente, cosa que provoco una leve sonrisa en ella, cosa que termino de enternecerlo.

-Vaya que se muy linda cuando duerme… vamos ya es hora… buenos días Nee-San.

 **Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω**

 _ **Wanna be the biggest dreamer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zensokuryoku de mirai mo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ima mo kake nukero**_

Se observa un cielo obscuro lleno de estrellas, mientras que la cámara se enfoca a Ninten/Naruto quien observa la bóveda celeste con una ligera sonrisa.

 _ **Sou boku wa kizuitanda**_ _ **  
**_ _ **zutto shukudai wasureteta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"Boku wa dare nan darou?**_

Se puede enfocar a Ninten y Samus al frente de otras dieciocho presencias que están ocultas entre las sombras, se puede intuir que son dos hombres y dieciseis mujeres, todos en conjunto alzan su mano derecha con convicción.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **hiza itakutatte ne**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sugu tachiagaranakya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa**_ _ **  
**_

Escenas de Konoha y K-2L aparecen narrando los primeros años de vida de Ninten. Su abandono por parte de Minato, su adopción por parte de Rodney y Virginia Aran, así como el asesinato de ellos a manos de Ridley y los piratas espaciales. Ninten aparece derramando una lagrima que cae en un lago obscuro

 _ *** Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari**_ _ **  
**_ _ **sore ga kotae daro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **subete no asu wo tsuranuite**_ _ **  
**_

Se observa a Samus y Ninten ambos con ropas de la Federacion Galactica corriendo enmedio de un prado verde amplio, en ambos una sonrisa de seguridad se hace presente

 _ **Chiheisen made tonde yuke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **hane wo moratta yuukitachi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni**_ _ **  
**_ _ **boku mo hashiridasou**_

Se observa a los hermanos Aran usando el Gravity Suit y el Power-Buster Suit respectivamente, atacando a un grupo de Piratas Espaciales venciendolos con suma facilidad.

 _ **Kikoete ita yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **KAUNTO DAUN zutto mae kara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Junbi wa dekiteru sa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ima sugu hajimeyou ZERO ni kaware!**_

Repentinamente detras de ellos aparecen Ridley y Mother Brain con una gran furia. Ninten y Samus llenos de determinación apuntan a ambos con sus respectivos cañones preparando sus Buster Cannon.

 _ **Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shinjirarenakya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kokoro no hyouteki sorasazu hashire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **subete no chikara butsukeyou**_ _ **  
**_

En la camara del cruce interdimensional se ve al ente misterioso, acompañado de Cosmos quienes monitorean las diversas dimensiones que tienen a su cargo.

 _ **Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari**_ _ **  
**_ _ **sore ga kotae daro**_ _ **  
**_

La camara enfoca a una chica de cabello largo rosa quien sonrie ampliamente, seguida de enfocar a tres seres antropomorficos vestidos con atuendos de piloto/combate quienes asienten.

 _ **Wanna be the biggest dreamer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zensokuryoku de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mirai mo ima mo kake nukero**_

La camara enfoca a ambos hermanos abrazados mirando desde la Gunship un amanecer en la tierra. Despues de esto ambos se miran, mientras que Samus le da un beso en la frente a Ninten.

 **Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω- Ω**

 **Unjust Life: Igneous Destination.**  
 **Capitulo 4.** **Despedidas. Comienza Un Nuevo Camino**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

" _Debes derrotar mi ********* para tener una oportunidad."_

" _Nosotros forjamos estos lazos y nosotros los reforzamos… Solo nuestras propias decisiones pueden estrecharlos o romperlos, no el destino."_

" _** ***. No importa lo que pase en el futuro, apreciare cada momento."_

" _Lo siento… Te he decepcionado… Necesito retroceder..."_

" _¡Los limites están hechos para ser rotos!"_

" _No dejare que lo hagas. ¡El futuro no es solo tuyo!"_

" _Este día nunca se repetirá de nuevo, así que déjame tener este momento."_

" _Sé que te mueres por hablar con una nena como yo."_

" _Déjalo disfrutar de su momento bajo el sol, el salvo a todos, no solo a los *******."_

" _Hey, haz lo mejor. No puedes renunciar a quien **** fácilmente."_

" _Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que tenía que hacerte mío, le aposte a esa oportunidad y no me arrepiento de nada."_

" _Esas… fueron las palabras perfectas… diciendo algo así,… es imposible evitar que caída a tus pies."_

" _Odio a los pervertidos como *****-Sempai… tú no eres igual a él, por eso me agradas."_

" _¿Harías un **** conmigo?"_

" _Has llamado por completo mi atención **** así que también he venido por ti ****."_

" _¡Gusto en conocerte! ¡Soy ******** *********! ¡Uno de los cuatro *** *****! ¡Dime ****-**! ¿Si?"_

" _Eres realmente alguien misterioso, y al mismo tiempo muy intrigante."_

" _¿Quisiera tomar el té conmigo la próxima vez que nos veamos? Y-y-y si le parece bien, ¿Pro-probaría un pastel hecho po-po-por mi?_ _"_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ninten al lograr zafarse del gesto cariñoso de su hermana Samus, entro de inmediato a la ducha a tomar un baño para poder estar listo ante el evento que tendría lugar el día de hoy, y aunque era aun muy temprano para estar listos, el no quería estar apresurado.

Mientras dejaba correr el agua caliente por todo su cuerpo, Ninten no pudo suspirar ante lo que por su mente estaba pasando. Desde ya hace días tenía un sueño recurrente, uno donde el mismo se veía en un vacio obscuro solo, mas sin embargo el no se sentía mal o estaba asustado, mas bien un aura de calma lo rodeaba, mientras que podía notar como algunas siluetas algo deformes dejaban escapar aquellas frases.

Realmente Ninten no entendía el significado de ello, ya que cada vez que intentaba hallarle explicación a todo esto, mas dudas le llegaban por lo que no le tomo importancia a esto, y dejo que ese sueño fuera algo cotidiano, quizás con el tiempo podría aclarar sus dudas.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando algo se apoyo sobre él, cabe decir que un par de brazos cruzaron por su cuello, mientras que podía sentir un par de cosas redondas apoyarse en su espalda, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

-Buenos días Nee-San. – Un rostro femenino se apoyo en su hombro derecho, se trataba de Samus quien al parecer había entrado a la ducha al notar la ausencia de Ninten. – Lamento dejarte sola, pero quería prepararme antes de tiempo.

-No pasa nada Ninten. – Samus portaba un tono de voz lleno de calma y que en ese momento reflejaba ternura hacia su hermano menor. – Pero recuerda que acordamos que siempre nos bañaríamos juntos.

-Vale Nee-San, ¿Puedo lavar tu espalda? – Y ante la afirmación de la joven rubia, ambos tomaron asiento para que continuaran con su labor de asear sus cuerpos.

Once años habían pasado desde que la familia Aran estuvo a punto de desaparecer. Cuatro mil quince días desde el momento que Ridley aniquilo por completo a K-2L, dejándolos huérfanos y sin esperanzas a futuro, al menos hasta que los Chozo los encontraron y decidieron adoptarlos como sus propia descendencia. Ahora Samus tenía catorce años mientras que Ninten tenía trece, y durante mucho tiempo varias cosas habían pasado en su relación como hermanos.

Al ser los únicos humanos que había en Zebes, su lazo se hizo aun más fuerte, sumado a que ahora Ninten ya era descendiente sanguíneo de Rodney y Virginia, aunque su forma de expresar su cariño entre ellos… era poco ortodoxa.

Desde un principio ambos habían todo juntos, y aun cuando los años pasaban esto no cambio en nada. Entrenamientos, comidas, baños, la hora de dormir, todo lo hacían juntos aun cuando para la edad que tenían eso ya no era bien visto por los humanos, pero a ellos poco les interesaba. De ahí que entre ellos la confianza fuera grande, tanto al punto de tomar baños entre ellos, o dormir juntos en la misma cama.

Ambos, tanto Samus como Ninten disfrutaban de aquel clima con calma, mientras que el rubio pasaba la esponja en la espalda de su hermana quien en ocasiones reía por las cosquillas que le ocasionaba, Después de enjuagar su espalda el joven adolescente se disponía a levantarse para el mismo lavar su cabello, pero una petición de su hermana lo detuvo.

-Ninten, ¿Podrías lavarme también enfrente por favor? – Dijo la joven mientras se despojaba de su toalla, quedando totalmente desnuda ante la mirada del chico de cabello rubio.

Cualquiera podía pensar que ante aquella escena, lo más probable era que el actuara de forma pervertida como cualquier adolescente dominado por las hormonas a esa edad, sin embargo lo que paso podía desconcertar y llenar de enojo a la mayoría del público masculino.

-Claro Samus Nee-San. – Ninten actuó como si nada, es decir que no puso cara de idiota o algo así, parecía que estaba tratando con otro chico ya que no se mostraba apenado o dejándose llevar por sus hormonas, aun a pesar de que tenía enfrente a una linda chica desnuda la cual portaba un cuerpo de infarto.

La razón era sencilla. A pesar de ser unos experimentados seres que conocían cada detalle de la tecnología, así como ciencias y demás artes, el conocimiento sobre la forma de actuar de los humanos era algo desconocido para los Chozo, por lo que educar sobre este aspecto a los pequeños Aran fue algo imposible. De ahí que entre ellos mismos, las diferencias entre hombre-mujer fueran totalmente nulas, aun cuando se trataban de asuntos que tenían que ver con sus hormonas y el hecho de que estaban creciendo.

Las cosas que estaban prohibidas entre hermanos por los temas tabú de la sociedad terrestre les eran desconocidos, y aun cuando se enteraran de ello les daba igual, eran dos seres muy cercanos, y nada ni nadie los separaría, ni siquiera tontas reglas como esas.

Dejando de lado esas cuestiones, se podía ver como Ninten se había dedicado a lavar el cuello, vientre y en ese momento los pechos de Samus quien reía debido a las cosquillas que sentía debido al contacto, cabía destacar que Ninten no encontró otra forma de lavar los senos de su hermana, más que por medio de un masaje, lo cual dificultaba las cosas debido al tamaño generoso de los pechos de la rubia.

* * *

Una vez que ambos habían terminado de bañarse y tomar un ligero desayuno, ambos jóvenes se presentaron en la cámara principal del líder Chozo, quien al mismo tiempo era su "Abuelo", ya que el mismo los había llamado por un importante anuncio que tenía que hacerles.

-¿Qué crees que tenga que decirnos Oji-San como para llamarnos así Onee-San? – Pregunto a su hermana quien también estaba algo dudativa.

-No estoy segura Ninten, pero para hacerlo a solas debe ser importante. – Dijo su hermana mirando al frente, aunque después dirigió su mirada a él. – Sea lo que sea, debemos estar preparados para ello.

Ambos iban recorriendo los amplios túneles de Zebes, lo curioso de todo ello es que ambos caminaban juntos tomados de la mano, algo común entre ellos pero un tabú para los humanos, como fuera eso no era algo importante, o al menos eso era el pensamiento que ambos hermanos tenían.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de su "Abuelo" ambos entraron sin haber tocado la puerta antes, cosa que sorprendió al ser que estaba dentro ya que no esperaba una interrupción como esa.

-¡Ya llegamos abuelo! – Exclamaba un hiperactivo Ninten, ante el suspiro del Chozo quien a pesar de los años, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la forma de actuar del chico.

-Ninten, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

-Muchas abuelo, pero créeme que nunca lo hare. – Sonrió con un gesto divertido ante la negación de Samus.

-Perdón por eso Oji-San, venimos de inmediato ante el llamado que nos hiciste. – Dijo la rubia mayor disculpándose de paso por la actitud de su hermano.

-Tranquila hija mía. El motivo por el cual los he mandado llamar… - Dijo el líder Chozo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a paso lento hasta colocarse frente a los dos jóvenes humanos. – Es porque ha llegado el momento.

Ambos al escuchar eso terminaron por sorprenderse, durante mucho tiempo se habían ilusionado con que aquel momento iba a llegar a sus vidas, aunque no esperaron que fuera tan pronto, ya que según Grey Voice todavía tenían cosas que aprender.

-A… abuelo, con estar listos… ¿Te refieres a…? – Ninten no termino la frase debido a que Old Bird solo asintió en silencio.

-Pero Oji-San, ¿Realmente crees que hemos alcanzado las expectativas? – Samus también tenía sus dudas respecto a todo esto, y de igual manera el líder Chozo asintió.

-Escuchen hijos míos, se que aun tienes dudas sobre su crecimiento y entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Grey Voice, así mismo superando sus límites humanos y aprendiendo los conocimientos de los Chozo, sin embargo al ver su crecimiento, he llegado la conclusión de que les hemos enseñado todo lo que saben.

Ante esta afirmación Ninten y Samus solo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, aunque en la rubia ese gesto era algo disimulado, mas no en su hermano quien lo mostraba libremente.

-Se que también tienen dudas por los incidentes que han pasado, especialmente aquel donde tu hija mía, tuviste un punto diferente al de Mother Brain, encargada de vigilar la seguridad de Zebes, pero eso mismo me ha mostrado a mí y a Grey Voice, que ustedes deben aprender más a relacionarse con seres iguales a ustedes.

Ante esta respuesta ambos hermanos comprendieron lo que él quería decirles. Podrían seguir viviendo en Zebes y adquirir los mayores conocimientos que los Chozo podían otorgarles, pero quizás eso también podía arrebatarles la oportunidad de poder crecer como dos simples humanos, y de paso aprovechar sus conocimientos para poder alcanzar la paz que muchos buscaban en el exterior.

-No me agrada mucho la idea abuelo, pero si crees que estamos listos, entonces lo acepto. – Respondió algo inconforme Ninten pero con una sonrisa de confianza reflejada en su rostro.

-Tanto mi Otouto como yo haremos que te sientas orgulloso, mejor dicho, toda la raza Chozo estará orgullosa de ambos Oji-San. – Dijo Samus con una sonrisa desapercibida en su rostro, a lo cual el líder de la civilización asintió felizmente, mientras que se acercaba a ambos hermanos dándoles un abrazo en clara señal de cariño hacia sus "nietos".

-Siempre he estado orgulloso de ustedes, siempre lo he estado. – Dijo el anciano-ave haciendo que ese momento perdurara por unos segundos, después de todo, la partida de un ser querido hacia un nuevo futuro nunca era fácil, y más si se trataba de dos pequeños niños muy apreciados por él.

* * *

Samus y Ninten se habían preparado para marcharse ese mismo día del planeta Zebes. Se habían tomado el tiempo suficiente para preparar dos pequeñas maletas donde estaban sus pertenencias así como algunas cosas primordiales para el inicio de su viaje, en ese momento se encontraban en uno de los hangares de Zebes, ya que ahí era el sitio donde los había citado Dryn, uno de los principales científicos de la civilización y quien les daría dos instrumentos especiales para su nuevo inicio fuera del planeta.

-Niños, me alegra que hayan llegado. – Un Chozo con rasgos evidentes de científico se había acercado a los hermanos, quienes asintieron con una ligera reverencia antes de seguir con la reunión.

-Hola Dryn, escuche que tenías algo que darnos. – Dijo Ninten con suma curiosidad, a lo cual recibió como respuesta un golpecillo en la cabeza producto de su hermana.

-Ninten muestra más respeto a nuestro maestro. – Respondió su hermana, a lo cual hizo una señal de disculpa hacia el Chozo. – Lo siento maestro Dryn, Ninten a veces es algo distraído con quienes habla.

-No te preocupes Samus, de hecho me alegra que tu hermano me pregunte algo así, síganme. – Respondió el líder del equipo científico de Zebes, mientras dirigía a los hermanos a un laboratorio, sitio donde se realizaban algunas de las más poderosas creaciones de los Chozo. – Estoy al tanto de que Grey Voice los ha entrenado al punto de que ustedes han sobrepasado los límites de un humano estándar.

-Bueno, eso es cierto considerando que tenemos parte del código genético de los Chozo. – Respondió Ninten, a lo cual se gano una afirmación de su hermana.

-En efecto, es por eso que al ver su completo desarrollo físico, así como todo lo aprendido de nuestra raza, ya sea en combate y de forma analítica, todo el equipo tecnológico de Zebes ha trabajado en dos proyectos los cuales estoy complacido de mostrarles. – Respondió Dryn mientras que se plantaba frente a un sitio donde dos capsulas que portaban varios cables y algunas computadoras estaban presentes.

El líder tecnológico inserto un código en una de las computadoras, lo cual permitió que ambas se abrieran y dejaran ver su contenido, cosa que de inmediato dejo a ambos chicos realmente sorprendidos.

-Ninten, Samus, este ha sido un proyecto en el cual hemos estado trabajando por más de cinco años, y el cual al fin nos ha dado frutos. – Respondió lleno de orgullo Dryn mientras se maravillaba ante su mas "perfecta creación" a consideración de él. – Les presento el Varia Suit y el Power-Buster Suit, un pináculo en la ciencia tecnológica Chozo.

Tanto Samus como Ninten veían asombrados las nuevas creaciones de su raza adoptiva. En simple apariencia se trataban de solo dos trajes mecánicos los cuales no eran la gran cosa, pero sin embargo eso solo era la tapa que usualmente los Chozo usaban para esconder lo que verdaderamente era.

Se trataban de dos armaduras, una de ellas de color amarillo opaco, casi brilloso equipado con hombreras y un casco color rojo con un visor verde, equipado con un cañón en el brazo derecho, mientras que el segundo traje era de color negro platinado con algunas líneas blancas donde se mostraba la energía corriendo en ellas.

-Cada una de ellas está diseñada tomando en cuenta las habilidades de cada una. Samus a ti te pertenece el Varia Suit ya que tu experiencia con las armas es infalible. – Le dijo mientras que la rubia se acercaba al mencionado traje, el cual miraba con atención y cierto grado de admiración. – Está equipada con un cañón capaz de disparar ráfagas de energía lo suficientemente poderosas como para lograr perforar planchas de acero, además puede tener ciertas mejoras, las cuales iras recibiendo conforme vayas manejando el traje adecuadamente.

-Muchas gracias señor Dryn, le aseguro usare el Varia Suit orgullosamente. – Dijo Samus haciendo una leve reverencia al experto tecnológico de los Chozo, a lo cual el asintió.

-Por tu parte Ninten, a ti te pertenece el Power-Buster Suit. Tus habilidades físicas son en las cuales mas destacas, por lo que tu armadura está equipada con mejoras físicas que te permitirán usar tus habilidades de adecuada manera. – Explico el científico Chozo viendo a un Ninten observar maravillado el traje. – Trae adicionalmente un cañón que puedes usar en el momento que desees, por lo que este puede ser montado cuando tú lo creas conveniente.

-¡Genial, te aseguro que usare el máximo potencial que este traje me otorgue! – El chico rubio se imaginaba a su mismo usando el traje, aunque la fantasía que tenía en esos momentos era la de un superhéroe salvando el día.

-Eso no es todo lo que tengo que enseñarles chicos, vengan por aquí. – Dryn junto a los jóvenes humanos caminaron hacia uno de los tantos hangares subterráneos que la civilización tenia, y era donde resguardaban sus naves que usaban para las exploraciones espaciales, ya que ahí se encontraba el segundo regalo que iba a darles. – Este es el último obsequio de parte mía chicos, esto les será de fundamental ayuda en sus viajes por el espacio. El Gunship.

Se podía notar como algunos Chozo estaban detallando algunas cosas de la nave espacial, ya que a simple vista se notaba que su construcción apenas se había finalizado, dando por resultado una imponente creación mecánica digna de alabar.

-La Gunship es una nave de Clase Cazadora, se usa principalmente para el transporte rápido, aunque también tiene funciones de combate, si la situación lo requiere. – Comenzó Dryn con las explicaciones mientras caminaban alrededor de la nave. - Su armamento incluye lanzamisiles, torretas de rayo de poder gemelo y un rayo de plasma retráctil montado en la parte trasera. Su versátil cabina tiene tanto un sistema de recarga de energía móvil cómo una micro fábrica para producir munición. Está construida con un sofisticado ordenador capaz de guardar datos de misiones. No hay otra nave como ésta, y el peculiar casco la identifica.

-Es cierto Nee-San, el casco de la nave es muy parecido a tu Varia Suit. – Realzo la semejanza que tenia la nave con el atuendo robótico de Samus.

-Descuiden, a pesar de que esta nave toma más rasgos del traje de Samus, esta nave responde al mandato ya sea tuyo o el de tu hermana Ninten, ya que esta registrada a sus nombres. – Aclaraba algunos puntos muy importantes. – Normalmente estas naves son construidas para que las aborden solo un pasajero, sin embargo tratándose de ustedes hicimos una excepción y la adaptamos para dos personas.

No había duda de que los regalos que Samus y Ninten habían recibido eran algo asombrosos, pero eso era poco para lo que los Chozo querían darles ante su partida para iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida. Por lo menos ellos se sentían seguros de que los peligros que ambos afrontaran, serian fáciles de superar.

-Eso es todo lo que puedo por hacer ustedes chicos. –Dryn al parecer iba a decir sus últimas palabras antes de que los hermanos Aran partieran del planeta. – No tengo que desearles suerte ya que ustedes han demostrado ser más hábiles que la mayoría de nosotros, así que les deseo éxito y que pongan en alto el nombre de los Chozo.

-Te prometemos maestro Dryn que nuestra raza estará orgullosa de nosotros, llevaremos el nombre de los Chozo a lo más alto posible. – Expreso Samus haciendo una ligera reverencia mientras que su hermano solo asentía, no deseaba meter de nuevo la pata y recibir otro regaño de su hermana mayor.

-Señor, las provisiones así como los trajes han sido cargados en la Gunship, todo está listo. – Al parecer la hora había llegado, por lo que los hermanos Aran junto a su equipaje abordaron la plataforma que les permitiría entrar en la nave espacial, yendo directo a la cabina de mando en la cual tomaron posiciones para comenzar con la operación de la maquina.

El hangar abrió su techo artificial, permitiendo que la nave encendiera sus motores, siendo Samus quien era la encargada de manejarla, en tanto que Ninten monitoreaba los procesos mecánicos y electrónicos de la Gunship.

-Temperatura de los reactores en niveles estables, combustible al máximo, sistemas operativos al cien por ciento, todo listo Nee-San. – Indicaba el menor de los rubios, mientras que la joven al mando solo asintió.

-Próximo destino, Federación Galáctica. – Señalo Samus mientras que usando los controles manuales comenzaba a manejar la nave, la cual alzo el vuelo poco a poco saliendo del hangar subterráneo, para que estando a diez kilómetros del suelo de Zebes, esta comenzara a acumular energía, y en un instante salir despedida a toda velocidad al punto indicado.

Dryn solo podía ver por los monitores como los pequeños niños de antes, ahora todos unos jóvenes partían de su planeta para poder comenzar una nueva faceta de su vida. Lo que ahora quedaba eran los recuerdos de todo lo vivido con ellos, recuerdos que sin duda alguna estarían presentes para siempre.

* * *

A bordo de la Gunship, y mientras la nave tomaba el rumbo hacia la Federación Galáctica, donde ambos chicos entrarían como estudiantes en la academia después de haber sido aceptados por recomendación propia de Old Bird y Grey Voice, aliados neutrales de los dirigentes de la misma, Ninten se mantenía pensativo, cosa que su hermana noto después de dejar en "Piloto Automático" y con las coordenadas insertadas en el navegador de la nave.

-¿Sucede algo Ninten? – Pregunto la rubia mayor mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo por detrás a su hermanito quien seguía pensativo aun sentado en el panel de controles.

-No es nada Nee-San, es solo que estoy algo nervioso, digo, hemos dejado nuestro hogar para regresar a la tierra. – Respondió mientras parpadeaba algo dudoso. – No es que me arrepienta de esto, es solo el miedo por conocer algo nuevo.

-No te preocupes por eso mi lindo hermanito, conoceremos nuevas cosas y muchas de ellas serán geniales. – Dijo mientras hacia un poco más fuerte el abrazo, haciendo que sus pechos de un tamaño generoso chocaran contra la nuca del chico, el cual por supuesto no reacciono de manera pervertida como cualquier otro lo haría. – Además, prometimos que sin importar lo que suceda, ambos estaremos juntos, en las buenas y las malas.

Estas palabras lograron el efecto de un tranquilizante para el chico, quien sonrió sinceramente para después tomar uno de los largos mechones del cabello rubio de su hermana, llevarlo a su nariz y poder deleitarse con el aroma que este emanaba, una costumbre que se le había pegado desde hace algunos años y a lo cual ella no replico, sino mas bien acepto sin rechistar.

-He dejado las coordenadas en la computadora, tardaremos cerca de seis horas en llegar al cuartel general de la Federación, ¿Te parece bien si tomamos una siesta? – Pregunto Samus rompiendo el abrazo, dejando que Ninten se levantara de su asiento.

-Me parece buena idea Nee-San, vamos. – Dijo el chico mientras que su hermana lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a una parte de la nave que fue acondicionada como dormitorio.

Ninten se quito la ropa dentro de lo que parecía ser un pequeño armario, quedando solo en shorts hasta la rodilla junto a unas muñequeras negras las cuales parecían tener impresas en ellas unos símbolos extraños, al parecer propios de la raza Chozo, dejando ver un cuerpo tonificado, fruto de los entrenamientos intensivos por parte de sus maestros.

Cuando salió del armario pudo ver que su hermana ya se había cambiado de ropa a una cómoda para dormir, aunque la vista que ella otorgaba podía enamorar, llenar de admiración o simplemente crear un gesto pervertido en cualquier hombre.

Samus vestía un top sin mangas muy corto que dejaba ver su vientre, lo suficiente para poder cubrir sus generosos pechos, además de unos short hasta los muslos, todo de un color azul eléctrico, además de un par de muñequeras semejantes a las de su hermano, mientras que su cabello lo había recogido en una coleta dejando libres dos mechones a cada lado de su frente. No había duda de que Samus se trataba de toda una belleza a pesar de contar con apenas catorce años.

Ambos sin decir algo solo entraron a la cama para dos personas, se acomodaron bajo las sabanas, y lo que a continuación paso podría llenar de pánico a las personas muy susceptibles al tabú de amor entre familia.

Samus aferro a su hermano Ninten en su regazo, permitiendo que este sintiera el cálido pecho de su hermana, en tanto que sus largas y esbeltas piernas se enredaban en las del chico rubio de ojos azules. Parecía ser una escena entre enamorados, con la diferencia de que ellos eran personas con el mismo lazo sanguíneo, algo prohibido según los estándares de la ética y moral humana.

-Buenas noches mi lindo hermanito. – Susurro Samus al depositar un beso en la frente de Ninten mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos dispuesta a descansar por unas horas.

-Buenas noches Nee-San. – Dijo antes de acurrucarse y poder sentir los pechos de su hermana y la calidez que estos emanaban, cayendo dormido al instante.

¿Había algo más que una relación entre hermanos la que existía en el seno entre Samus y Ninten? Quién sabe, lo único que si era cierto es que el lazo entre ellos era muy fuerte, y quizás no había nada que lo pudiera romper.

* * *

 **Mirai Nikki Redial Ending**

 **Happy End ~ Faylan**

 _ **Omoeba kimi no nanigenai kotoba ga**_

 _ **Kono kokoro wo sasaete**_

 _ **Tsuyosa kureta ne**_

Se ve a Samus vestida con un atuendo de la Academia De La Federación Galáctica caminando por la calle bajo un árbol de Sakuras, la escena pasa a ella en un salón a un lado de la ventana, se frota uno de sus ojos mientras mira por la ventana como la nieve cae.

 _ **Nakushita mono ni**_

 _ **Semeteta boku wo**_

 _ **Tashika na ketsui de michibiiteta**_

 _ **Soba ni iru yo sasayaite**_

 _ **Itoshisa wo shitta.**_

La escena pasa a ella sentada bajo una parada, esperando un autobús en el cual vuelve a sentarse al lado de la ventana, mientras que con su aliento dibuja en el vidrio una sombrilla y en cada lado escribe las letras サムス además de ニン十.

 _ **Utsgukushii hibi ikudo negai**_

 _ **Nugutta te ni saku kibou**_

 _ **Hanasanaide toki wo koete**_

 _ **Hontou no kimi to ikiteku**_

Samus camina descalza por una playa con un vestido color azul y un sombrero de paja mirando el océano bajo un cielo nublado con varios rayos del sol atravesando las nubes, mientras que un soplido del viento le arrebata el sobrero que sale volando por los aires.

 _ **Aishiteru**_

 _ **Aishiteru**_

 _ **Aisareteku**_

Samus queda dormida plácidamente sobre la arena, mientras que la cámara alza vuelo hacia el aire donde se aprecia el espacio lleno de estrellas, una estrella fugaz atraviesa el espacio, dejando una línea dorada como rastro de su paso por ese sitio.

* * *

Y aqui termina. Como habran visto Samus y Ninten comenzaran con su nueva vida en la tierra como integrantes de la Federacion Galactica. Ademas hemos podido apreciar que un lazo muy fuerte existe entre ambos que raya casi en lo incesto... ¿El porque? eso pronto se sabra.

De nueva cuenta los invito a visitar mi pagina en Facebook para actualizaciones sobre esta y otras cosas. Se despide de ustedes Asamiya Athena nos vemos en una proxima ocasion... Asamiya Athena Deshita!

* * *

 **Linea Cronologica Sin Orden Especifico:**

 **~K-2L~ Metroid ~ Samus Aran**

 **~Kyoto ~ Street Fighter ~ Sensei** **?**

 **~Reino de Ylisse ~ Fire Emblem ~ Sensei** **?/?**

 **~Academia Kuoh ~ High School DxD ~ Sensei** **?/?/?**

 **~Templo De La Luz ~ Kid Ikarus ~ Sensei** **?**

 **~Midgar ~ Final Fantasy VII ~ Sensei** **?/?/?/?**

 **~ALfheim ~ Sword Art Online ~ Sensei** **?**


End file.
